sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
The Roleplaying Guide - Sonic FC style
This is now an article stub. Feel free to add in anything else. Hey guys, it's a me Lolololozza, or known as RONALD. 8D (winks at Ivy...uuh...Arthur liek a boss) So I've been on the wiki for almost roughly a month and a half. This isn't necessarily a hate thread, but I've seen how people roleplay. I know this is Sonic Fanfiction / Fancharacters we are talking about, in fact, I'll tell you Warcraft, LOTRO and Rift are alot more serious at Roleplay. (WoW has Erpers and Godmodders too, but there are alot more people who take it serious, as in following Lore, SUPER HUGE ASS Emotes etc). I can be here not to Roleplay or to Roleplay, but I just think some people think they are roleplaying the 'right' way, when it is actually really pathetic. It's a poor excuse to throw hate comments back and forth, but hey welcome to the internet. But I just want to minimise the amount of hate going around for small things which don't seem necessary, I mean we are not one of the games I mentioned, WoW LOTRO and Rift, in fact we're not a game...at all....we're just a Wiki Site. We shouldn't be taking this things seriously, or people going "OMGZ Y HE STIL ALIV, U HAZ NO CHOIC IN LIVE N00B". But to try to minimise this issue, I've been complimented as a reasonable, intermediate, creative and a intiative type of roleplayer, so I thought I might as well tell you all what I know. :) But let's ask ourselves, what is roleplaying?: Well according to Web Definitions (xD): 'acting a particular role' So we act as our particular role....what I seem to find is people who just have powers....what I'm going to ask you is why are there they here, why do they have these sort of powers and what events may conflict with them in the future (Take an example, Neagra is a cat from Blaze's world who seeks retribution on the one who murdered her family, but it maybe that in the future she is a chosen being / or a chosen warrior to help fight against the great Apocalypse. I know, this sounds cliche which is what you should avoid doing but doing conflicts with characters makes things alot fun). We are to act as the character we made them to be. But there can be some times where Characters may change behaviours, like recently Shine got a boyfriend. I mean, WHAT...she wouldn't ACTUALLY do that would she? But, it is her first time dating and she seems to enjoy Ghostly's company, but Roxanne isn't too fond of it, thinking as if Shine could change into a different person (which is what is slowly happening). That is a example of changing behaviours, but more shall be explained later on. Here are some terms and Defintions I may put in this Article: IC: In Character (An example of this is "Hello fellow adventurer? How goes your travels on this very day?") OOC: Out of Character, normally I would use brackets to speak OOCly but that doesn't seem to be the case here xD. (An example of this though is speaking the 'text' language or facebook language, or also to speak outside of the character's actions -> ((LOL GAIS SHINE HAZ KIDDIES AND 300 HUSBUNDZ, But den I saw Roxanne and was liek LOL u SUK lrn 2 Play N00b)) ) There are a few others, however this is what the article is about, explaining what these terms are and why we should take them into consideration of roleplaying. Now, again as I keep saying that RP is not to be taken seriously, however if you want 'real' good RP. (I don't even know why you would ask for that xD) Then atleast take some of these options under consideration. 1. Godmodding So here we are, talking about one of the most over-broken rules in RP. Normally I see people's characters being OP by a slight bit but then there are others who godmod ALL THE TIME. So I'm here to explain how we can change godmod to average (or average and yet awesome because you haz powers) and the reasons why godmodding actually SUCKS.'' "But I wasn't acting god" and "I wasn't being OP" excuses. I hear them all the bloody time, admit it, it's everywhere. Godmodding is the meaning of where you mod a object or person to go to full extent of immortality or god-like. Are we gods in real life? No, well .... atleast we want to be....normally it doesn't mean you should be a god in a fantasy based RPG or RP site or w/e. Normally you would be a god if your friends are okay with that. Take in for example Private RPS, One of my characters RP as a Goddess of Nature in Private RPs alongside two friends who are both High Ranked Shamans in a Guild who seeks vengeance on the Destroyer. A '''GODDESS of Nature, now does that sound a bit Op to you? Yes ....some people may think no....well it depends what that specific role has that makes it godly or OP. She can summons two hundred flocks of Green Dragons (Poison / Nature Essence) to attack a city. Yes, that already tells you she is OP because she can do something so big and yet so easily. Now what about a type of character when you are a Godly descendant who arrived on a planet and you have all the powers of the world. I don't even know how a Godly Descendant would end up having those sort of powers, unless it was 'Jesus' (Zero teh Hedgehog obviouslyz). Yes you can be a GOdly Descendant (or even a god walking on the earth) you just cannot do so in Public RPs or with strangers who might not agree with your role. Another thing to point out is to not kill people straight away. Yes that sounds BORING, I know it can be fun herp derp 8D. But just don't go up to someone going -Shune dah Hedgehog coems up to Ivy with a butter knife, stabbing her in the heart and Ivy dies- NO NONONONONONONONONO DONT DIE IVY, LAWL. Anyways, NO. DON'T EVER DO THAT PLEASE....EVER. D8 You don't realise how boring that sounds compared to this. v -Shine the Hedgehog looks at Ivy with determination, she grabs the a staff nearby the weapon rack and charges forth at Ivy, but since Ivy knows Karate, she deflects the staff attack from Shine, and punches Shine in the Stomach. Shine doesn't wish to give up yet however and still charges at Ivy, swinging the staff at her head. Ivy then turns around, only to be hit in the face and then gets tripped over by Shine dragging the staff along the floor. Ivy glares at Shine, she then cracks her knuckles and punches Shine in the face, stunning her for a maximum of 5 seconds- Maybe it's not the best example out there, and maybe I should not use Ivy for this (lol xD). But either way, this makes fighting alot more interesting, same goes for when killing someone, just ask them if they want to die OOCly. And make it a reasonable way to kill someone. Shine looks at Dune, she grabs the sword that she disarmed Dune and charges at him. She swings her sword at his leg, cutting his leg and slowing him down. However Dune blackjacks Shine in the Head, and kicks her with his other foot, Shine flies forward into the ground and Dune falls backwards, he can barely use the incapticated leg but still uses his full body and arms to dodge Shine's attacks. Shine then throws the sword high in the air, she imbues her fists with sunfire, punching Dune until he's either dead or unconcisous, however Dune still puts up a good fight with Shine, he grabs Shine by the neck and tosses her behind him, he then quickly rolls over to grab Shine by the shoulders and push her into the ground. Whereas Dune now has the oportunity to kill Shine, and continues to beat her up. The sword that Shine threw into the air finally hits the ground, Dune then grabs the sword and slices at Shine's chest. They are both at a balanced stage of the fight, Shine disarms Dune once more and punches him in the face, stunning him for a few seconds, Shine grabs the sword and stabs him in the chest and throws the sword on the ground. She is frozen in stance, seeing as if that she was feeling guilt for killing him, however Dune rolled over nearby the sword, he still had the slightest bit of strength to throw the sword at Shine, thus it stabbed her in the chest as well. They both died in the lost desert. Now this is rather stupid the way the scenario is planned out however there are things that should be pointed out in this event (lol doesn't make sense either): *There was only ONE sword, meaning that it was either one person gets the chance to kill or something else happens and one or both of the characters die. *No matter what they did, they were still in a balanced condition. See how Shine sliced Dune's leg at the beginning but then later on, Dune sliced Shine's chest? They're both wounded, not dead. So they still try to fight it out. However if your character is a weak type of person, sometimes a slice could probably kill them. (just a thought) *There were MANY complications, I mean Dune got disarmed by Shine and then Shine got tossed around by Dune a couple of times (in a way still disarming her because the weapon slipped out of her hands) and how they (mainly shine in this scenario) got distracted So what should we keep in mind?: *Normally, DON'T aim for a cliched, godly character. Sure give it powers, but not every character is perfect. In fact, I've seen a powerful wizard trip over a simple stone. Is that not hard to ask for such ? *Even though I said don't aim for godly, cliched characters. You can make some yourself, but these types of characters are suggested to just stick with private / organised rps. and don't EVER take godly characters into Public RPS, it normally doesn't end well ICly or OoCly. *If you want to fight, keep them in twists and turns, corners and endless hallways. Make complications of how hard the fight is. that's what makes the fight more epic, take a sonic-based example, Sonic vs Shadow (Colony ARK) in either Sonic X or SA2. Shadow had the upper advantage because he had chaos powers, however Sonic had recently learnt to use chaos control, he may of not had enough experience but was still able to somehow beat Shadow at the game *There are ALWAYS complications (just saying) *Chinchillas (yes I stole the joke) IT'S THE ONLY WAY *And if you want to kill someone, ASK THEM....don't do it mindlessly, what if they want their character to be around. What if they still enjoy rping as that character? You are not the Grim Reaper, it's there choice if they want to die or not. And Again and again, just ask them....or maybe...think of a situation that could change the character. (Dramatically or non dramatically, doesn't matter) *Simple, Don't be 'Jesus', immortal, kill people one shot lolol and impossible to beat because what most of my characters actually say is Ravager (And Shine): "From what I learnt, it is that Immortals always have the weakspot" I mean, Blight is immortal but there is a way of killing him, just finding it is the complication. Category:Guides/Advice